


Promises

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and all seems to be well. But there are still a few loose ends to tie up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

It was over, truly. With the Demon King dead and Fablehaven retuned to the caretaking of the Sorensons, the world was, for the most part, back to normal. In light of these events, Stan had determined that a massive celebration was in order. Virtually every member of the Knights of the Dawn had attended, as well as several close friends, such as Vanessa Santoro, banned from the order after her betrayal. Despite having regained most everyone’s trust, there were still those who were wary around her and definitely uncomfortable in the presence of a narcoblix. Vanessa had left the epicenter of the festivities for the calm, quiet presence of the gardens and the few fairies that were still awake. 

“I thought I might find you out here.” Vanessa turned to the figure stepping out into the gardens, giving him a slight smile. 

“Warren,” she had only seen him once that evening, when he had been heavily engaged in losing an arm-wrestling contest with Tanu. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He was close enough now that she could see the grin on his furiously flushed face.  
“I decided I needed some air after losing to Bracken in Go Fish. Nothing soothes the ego quite like a cool breeze. Besides, I knew you had left the party and could probably use some company.” His expression turned into one of barely concealed concern, the night air cooled the red from his face, while his close presence brought out the red in hers. He seemed to notice this and stepped a little closer, his eyes beginning to sparkle with something akin to mirth. 

Vanessa turned and walked a little farther into the gardens, pretending to admire the unnaturally bright colors of the roses. That was just like him to be concerned about someone else. If she knew Warren, she knew that he was undoubtedly selfless. He always seemed to think only of her when they were together; that man had never forgotten a single one of her birthdays. She scowled at the memory. All of that was over, in the past, where it would remain. 

As Vanessa continued on the path, she noticed Warren trailing slightly behind and knew she couldn’t ignore him. He would never allow it. 

“How is the party?” she asked, hoping polite conversation would deter him from pestering her with the questions she knew he wanted to ask. 

“It’s still in full-swing,” she didn’t have to see him to know he had shrugged his shoulders. “Last I checked, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except you.”  
She scoffed. Here it comes she thought. Vanessa stopped in front a beautiful array of flowers, currently surrounded by sleeping fairies. 

"Ah, so you thought to follow me, thinking you could save me from boredom like a shining knight?” Her tone caused Warren to sober his cheerful attitude. 

“I followed you to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you.” With that, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, absently moving the hand in a comforting gesture. Her eyes flashed in anger. 

“I didn’t realize you cared so much.” The words left her mouth before any rational thought could stop them. Warren quickly retracted his hand as if she physically burned him. His face twisted in pain. 

“I’ve always cared. I never stopped. Even after…” He didn’t have to finish. Vanessa sighed. She desperately wanted to leave, but knew that Warren wouldn’t be able to leave well enough alone, especially not now. She turned to face him. 

He was still as handsome as ever, the white hair accentuating his rugged features. There were new lines creased in his face; souvenirs from the years he spent in a catatonic state. Vanessa also knew that he held weariness in his features, from the battles fought and the lives lost. She knew guilt weighed heavily upon him; all that time lost. Alone in that shack, a complete wreck. She bit her lip. He wasn’t the only with guilt. 

His eyes softened at the movement. A soft smile spread across his face as their gazes locked. She found it difficult to not smile back. He stepped forward, tried to reach for her as she backed away. He sighed. 

“I don’t care what you are. I don’t care about what you did. I’m tired of clinging to the past…” He ran a hand through his white hair. “I lost so much in those years I was trapped and now….I have a second chance. I’ve been putting it to good use, but now that everything’s safe…..there are other things…mistakes” he caught her with a steady gaze, “that I want to fix.” 

His words pierced her. Breaking his heart had been her greatest regret. And here she was, about to do it again.

“There is nothing to fix,” she said, her lips trembling slightly. “There is nothing I can do to make any of this better.” She was trying to leave this in any way she could. After everything that had transpired, Warren still wanted her. She didn’t deserve his love. And looking into his loving gaze, she knew she couldn’t take it.

“You could stay,” he whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out what she knew was coming.  
“With me.” 

Vanessa turned away from him, pulling her arms against herself. She could imagine it so clearly. A life. With him. The two of them together, adventuring like the old days. Or settling down. Finding someplace quiet to raise children. Warren wanted children; he had only discussed the possibility once before as an aside, but Vanessa could tell that his close relationship with the Sorenson children reinforced that desire. 

She could feel Warren back away. 

“I understand if you don’t want that,” he said. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t want it. All of it. To be with Warren like she used to. The two of them, tackling the world together. But it wasn’t the same anymore. She had betrayed her friends, people who had trusted her. 

“I just….,” he continued, face flustered as Vanessa turned back to him. “I didn’t know what your plans were…..after all this,” he said, his face turning red, which was now staring intently at the stone path under his feet. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous,” said Vanessa. She still envisioned him as the arrogant, handsome knight who had fought by her side on many occasions. But she knew that underneath his façade, he was sweeter than people knew. 

“You were always the only one who could ever make me nervous. Not even the most dangerous demon had that power.” Vanessa’s face flushed at Warren’s words. She was running out of responses and he seemed ardent in pursuing her. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for. I’m not the same woman you once fought with. And it’s not just me; both of us have changed and I don’t think that we can fall back into what we were,” said Vanessa, a finality to her words. Warren’s face fell for a fraction of a second before hardening. 

“No.” He locked eyes with her. 

“I refuse to believe that we’ve changed that much. Yes, we’re different and we’ve had so many new experiences. But you and I, who we are, is still the same.” Warren stopped to put his hands in his pockets and let loose a breath before turning back to her. 

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. Even when we were just two Knights of the Dawn taking on every demon and dark creature this world had to offer. I don’t care that you’re a narcoblix, I don’t care that you betrayed us. Because I’ve always loved you and known that some part of you was good. And in the end, you came through. We all make mistakes, but ours are in the past. As are the people who we used to be.” As Warren continued through his speech, Vanessa could swear that moisture was gathering in his eyes. 

“And I’m not asking for a promise or an ultimate declaration of love. But I am asking that we try to give us a second chance. Because I think we deserve it. At the end of the day, we’re good people. People who occasionally fight the forces of evil and save the world. I just….” He faltered. “I don’t want to move forward in my life without you.” 

The silence that hung between them felt like a chasm. This was the most serious that Vanessa had ever seen Warren. 

He offered her his hand. And to her surprise, she took it. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, branding her acceptance onto his lips. 

They weren’t perfect and they weren’t the same people when they first met. And the road they were about to walk down was not an easy one. But despite the impending hardships, she was filled with a renewed sense of hope.


End file.
